


Snow

by orphan_account



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: But so is Kageyama, Fluff, Hinata is an idiot, M/M, Snow, The title is really original
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-01-04
Updated: 2015-01-04
Packaged: 2018-03-05 06:28:34
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,144
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3109505
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Kageyama was no poet, but Hinata’s red hair against the white snow was the most beautiful thing he’d ever seen.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Snow

**Author's Note:**

> It snowed today where I live so I figured some snowy kagehi fluff was due!

“Hey, Kageyama, do you think if volleyballs could talk they would yell at us for hitting them?”

“Hinata, what the fuck.”

“Just curious.” Hinata pouted, staring up at Kageyama moodily.

Kageyama shook his head slightly and looked up at the sky. There was no hint of blue skies or sunlight through the thick clouds. He rubbed his hands together and watched as his breath vaporized in the cold weather. He wished he was back in the warm gymnasium with the rest of the team, but practice had ended and not even the energy left over from playing volleyball could keep him warm. He had been invited over by Hinata to study, since they were both failing English, and they were about halfway there, judging by the small park to Kageyama’s right.

Hinata walked on unaffected, his sunny demeanor fighting the cold, all 162.8 centimeters of him filled with boundless energy. His eyes lit up as he continued to talk about volleyball, gesturing wildly. Kageyama let Hinata drone on as he thought about other things, like the D he had recently received on his English assignment and how-

“Oi! Bakageyama! Are you listening to me? It’s sn-”

Kageyama glared down at the energetic redhead. “What did you just call me?”

Hinata swallowed nervously before sprinting towards the park. “Stop making that face, B-bakageyama. You’ll scare everyone.”

Kageyama laughed menacingly before pursuing Hinata into the park. He ended up chasing the energetic boy several meters, sprinting to catch up. He eventually caught him and grabbed his arm before silently dragging Hinata over to a nearby bench. “Do you realize what you’ve done, Hinata.”

Hinata paled at Kageyama’s quiet tone and the exact enunciation of each syllable of his name. “Well, I just had to get your attention so you could see that it was sno-”

Kageyama’s cold voice continued, and Hinata visibly shivered. “Now I’m sweaty since I had to chase you. When the sweat cools I’m going to be even colder than I was before. And when I’m cold, I don’t take well to short redheads insulting me.” He paused shortly, interrupted by a cool wetness on his lips. It struck again on his cheek a few seconds later, and then his nose. He stared at Hinata, who gazed back innocently before pointing up.  
Kageyama’s eyes followed Hinata’s hand wordlessly, and he exhaled quietly at the sight before him. Small flecks of snow were falling from the white clouds, drifting slowly and serenely to the ground. The snow fell heavily, and in the time Kageyama had been spacing out while walking, a solid inch already coated the ground.

He blinked dumbly for a second, mesmerized, before looking back at Hinata and coughing awkwardly. “It’s snowing.”

Hinata blinked too, puffs of his breath turning into vapor and rising upwards. He looked confused for a second before his eyebrows turned downwards and he scrunched up his face angrily. “That’s what I’ve been trying to tell you for nearly twenty minutes, stupid Kageyama!”

Kageyama returned to his previous manner, swatting at Hinata and biting back, “If your voice hadn’t bored me so badly, I might have noticed sooner.”

Unfortunately, in the time Kageyama had been speaking, Hinata had been preparing, and chose that moment to hit him in the face with a snowball. Kageyama glared so aggressively Hinata was 90% sure that he saw some of the snow evaporate and turn into steam. The shorter boy giggled nervously as Kageyama stared at him, jaw dropped.

Kageyama took a moment to gather his words, and then squarely looked at Hinata and smiled venomously. “Do you have a death wish?” He stood from the bench vigorously and scooped snow off the ground, packing the slush into a rough ball. He chased after Hinata and threw the snowball with all his strength. Kageyama grinned, really grinned, as he watched panic flash across Hinata’s face. The grin dropped at what happened next.

In a panic, Hinata had adopted a look of determination, closed his eyes and… spiked the snowball. Kageyama’s hard work came apart into small bits as the snowball was demolished by Hinata’s palm. Kageyama and Hinata both stared at Hinata’s reddening hand for a second before a noise escaped Kageyama. Hinata’s neck snapped up in awe to stare up at the setter.

“Kageyama, did you just… laugh?”

The setter’s shoulders shook as he turned away from Hinata, but the little spiker would not be hindered. Hinata aggressively chased Kageyama until finally cornering him, amazed to see that the usually angry expression Kageyama preferred had softened into a real smile. He spent a second being disturbed at the fact Kageyama, for once, didn’t look unpleasant, then confusion overtook him. “Hey, stupid, what are you laughing at? What’s so funny? Did I miss something? Hey, cut it out!”

Kageyama snickered once more before regaining his composure and turning towards Hinata. “It’s just, who the hell spikes a snowball? And you were so focused, like, what a dumbass!” Hinata glared before running and gathering more snowballs to pelt at Kageyama.

The redhead yelled as Kageyama also gathered snow to throw and Hinata tried his hardest to dodge the barrage of Kageyama’s snowballs. He knew he needed to adopt a new tactic, or the raven haired boy would surely win. In a feat of bravery, Hinata sprinted towards Kageyama with snowballs in hand, and finally, jumped upwards in order to smush his snowballs into Kageyama’s face. He laughed at the sight of Kageyama covered in snow before yelping as Kageyama tackled him to the ground, straddling him and grabbing nearby snow to return the favor, shoving snow at his face and hair. Hinata was stuck between struggling to get free and giggling beneath him.

Kageyama paused, suddenly taking notice of Hinata’s flushed face and bright smile. His orange hair was wet and stuck up every which way. Snowflakes framed his face and decorated his hair like a crown. Kageyama was no poet, but seeing Hinata’s red hair against the white snow was the most beautiful thing he’d ever seen. Without thinking, he leaned down and pecked Hinata on the lips. His lips were surprisingly warm, and soft against Kageyama’s own chapped lips. He moved back to look Hinata in the eyes, then grabbed another wad of snow and shoved it in his face.

Hinata smiled gently as Kageyama became more and more confused about what he had just done, stuttering to Hinata weakly, “I- I don’t know why I did that. It was your fault, dumbass. You can’t just go around smiling like that all the time and-”

Hinata grabbed the front of his jacket and pulled him in for another kiss, and Kageyama couldn’t help but kiss him back.

“You know, Kageyama, you’ve been smiling a lot more recently. And not the scary one either.”

“Shut up, stupid.”

He was so screwed.

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading! Raise your hand if you thought the cool wetness on Kageyama's lips was Hinata kissing him. I want to start writing more so please comment prompts! Also the last sentence is up for interpretation as to who is screwed lmao bye!


End file.
